The Bite of '87
by RedDemon666
Summary: Foxy is sitting in his cove, thinking about that day in 1987. The day he won't forget. The day they lost their freedom to roam and pirate cove shut down. The day of 87.


**A/N: Tis' in the fox's POV, mateys! Hope ye be ready ta read words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't be owning Five Night's at Freddy's!**

**87878787878787878787878787**

I sat in me cove, waiting for me time to try and put that endoskeleton back into it's costume. He wouldn't be here for a few minutes, now. I try tellin' the land lovers they be humans. Yes, I know they be humans, but the bear won't listen to me. Not since I cost them their freedom. It's not like I was meaning to hurt that lad...

_Freedy's Pizza, 1987_

_It be another long day in pirate cove, roaming the restaurant. Tis nice seeing the children having fun with Freddy and the band, warms me metal heart. Sometimes I wish I got just as much'a attention, but I still have some little fans that want picture or to hug me. Yes, I never be loved like the bear, bunny, or chicken, but I still be loved. And that be all a pirate needs._

_"Mommy, look at the fox!" My ears perked at the sound of a small lad._

_I turned me head to see a little boy with blond hair dragging his mom over to me. I smiled slightly as the two walked over._

_"Well, hello there, mateys!" I said. "How are ye this fine day?"_

_"My, aren't you a nice fellow." The mom said._

_"And aren't you a fine lass." I bowed, then looked at the boy. "And who might you be, young lad?"_

_"I'm Scotty!" He said. "Are you a real pirate?"_

_"Am I a real pirate ye ask? Why acorse I be a real pirate! I fought Blackbeard! Sailed all seven seas! Even had a few crue members back in the days!" I exclaimed. "I be Foxy! Cap'n of the Red Fox!"_

_"Cool!"_

_"Would ye like to be a member of my crew, Scotty?"_

_"Yes please! I love pirates so much!"_

_I laughed. "Alrighty, boyo. All ye need to do, is tell me the first rule of Pirate Code!"_

_"The captain always goes down with his ship?" Scotty questioned. T'was not the answer I was looking for, but tis close._

_"Ye be a real pirate, matey!" I said, happily._

_I reached into a pocket in my pirate pants and pulled out an eye patch. I knelt down to put it on the lad, when someone got the bright idea ta spill their soady pop on me. I be no expert on electronics, but I knew liquid and electrical wiring was bad. Sparks were flying out of me in all places, and next I knew, me jaws were on little Scotty's head and there was a series of screams._

_I was pride off the lad by managers, and once I was dried, they called me a threat. They put us in a line after closing and said:_

_"No more roaming in the day. You play songs on stage, and you can roam at night. Foxy, you are not to leave Pirate Cove, and no long able to interact with anybody. You are out of order." The manger left._

_"Way to go, idiot!" Freddy shouted. "Look at what you did!"_

_"Yeah, Foxy!" Bonnie crossed her arms. "Stupid fox."_

_The duo walked away, Chica shook her head before fallowing the others. If it were possible for me to cry, I would've._

_"I didn't mean it!" I shouted, but no one heard._

Freddy's Pizza, 2014

I sighed, putting me good hand to my face. I had torn since then. Freddy went slowly crazy from there, and Bonnie blindly fallowed him, no matter what. I feel Chica be the only sane one.

"Foxy." I raise me head to look at the yellow chicken. "New endoskeleton, you can stay here tonight."

"Good. Ye can try killing the innocent, then." I growled.

"You don't have to be mean, you know. You kill, too."

"Yes, but I don't like it. Stuffing people into costumes be wrong."

"Thinking about 87 again?" I stayed silent. "I know you didn't mean to hurt that kid, Foxy. It doesn't mean much now, but... I believed you when you said you didn't mean it."

I smiled and stood. "Thank ya, Chica."

We did a short hug, then she went back to the stage.

"That be meaning more than ya can think." I said.

* * *

**A/N: There ye be!**

**Foxy: Ya better stop talkin like that or I be slittin yer throat in yer sleep!**

**Yes, Mr. Foxy.**


End file.
